Little Princess Lips
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: M21 demonstrates how to remove lipstick from a mirror with a very effective and educational method.


Yuna and Suyi glanced around at the crowd curiously. At the moment, the bathroom was full of girls standing in an orderly fashion. As difficult as it was to remain as an orderly group in a bathroom, the Ye Ran High School girls managed it. They tried to remain as orderly and dignified as they could, thanks to a few new influences. A few new, handsome influences.

Yuna leaned in closer to Suyi, their shoulders brushing each other at their close proximity. "Do you know why we are here?" she whispered.

Suyi shook her head. "No." But her critical gaze observed their homeroom teacher, who was currently standing before them with a stern expression on her face. "But if I had to guess, I would say it has to do something with those lip prints on the mirror." She nodded towards the large mirror that covered the bathroom wall. Everything in Ye Ran seemed pristine and clean, and the bathrooms were no exception. However, the tarnish on the clean space were the dozens of little lip prints of every color splayed on the mirror. Yuna grimaced at the sight. Preferring flavored lip gloss to actual lipstick, Yuna did not participate in the odd 'kiss the mirror' ritual. She remembered Suyi making a comment that it was "a childish act and a waste of good lipstick." Yuna could just imagine how difficult it must be for the janitors to remove the lip marks from the mirrors.

It appeared as if the homeroom teacher was in the middle of explaining just how much effort went into removing the lipstick from the glass. Though Yuna appeared to be paying attention to the lecture that did not apply to her, from the shuffling and sighing, she could tell that her fellow classmates were not paying attention. With a downturned gaze, Yuna realized that, even with the lecture, the lipstick printing on the mirrors would continue, regardless.

"-it is extremely difficult to clean it up, and therefore thoughtless of you girls to even perform such a childish act." The homeroom teacher sighed, stepping back. "To demonstrate, one of our Ye Ran guards will display just how difficult it is to remove the lipstick."

At that, Yuna straightened up, her interest aroused. A Ye Ran guard? Why not the janitor? But from the sudden interest in the crowd and the frantic whispering, Yuna immediately understood why: they had the girls captivated with the mention of the handsome guards. So it was with great surprise that a bathroom stall door was swung open to reveal a sharply dressed guard. Silver hair framed his face, that small, familiar scar on his lip twitching as he grimaced, and Yuna's heart leaped into her throat.

Mister's dissatisfied gaze swept over the room. For a moment, Yuna thought his gaze lingered on her for a bit longer before turning away. It was at that moment that Yuna was now ashamed and wished she had been in the back of the crowd. Did he think she was one of the girls who kissed the mirror and left those lip prints on the glass? Did he think she was self-absorbed? Now she wanted to melt into a puddle on the ground, or vanish from sight.

The homeroom teacher waved a hand. "Sir, if you will please?"

Yuna watched as he strode forward, a long-handled squeegee in hand. He approached the group, and Yuna took an instinctive step back as her face flared up from shame at being a part of the group. But he did not even glance her way as he opened another bathroom stall closer to them so they could see as he dipped the squeegee in the toilet. Several girls gasped in disgust, and several more recoiled back as he wielded the squeegee, dripping from toilet water…

...and proceeded to clean the mirror with it.

Yuna's jaw dropped, and Suyi gagged in disgust.

"As you can see," he said with a bored sigh, his tone gruff. "It takes a lot of effort to clean your mess every night." He fixed them all with a glare. With that, he dropped the squeegee in the janitor's bucket, pushed past the stunned girls, and left the room.

Yuna doubted there would be anymore lip prints on the mirrors after that.

* * *

**A/N: This was based on the online short story I read called "Lipstick in School." It's from the website 'truthbook.' I recommend checking out the humorous short stories there. Hilarious! **


End file.
